Super Smash Bros. Generations
It revolves around Ganondorf and Master Hand trying to take over. OF COURSE! Follows the formula of dividing the games into different Generations. Episodes *Tabuu sees that 12 indiviuals have the potential of defeating him and as such he sends his dominant hand who helped create the land Master Hand to go undermine and defeat these heroes *Pikachu is chilling in Safron City awaiting his owner, *Yoshi hatches some egg that were left alone *Samus attempts hunting Donkey Kong for his kidnapping of Pauline. *Link plays the Ocarina of Time to grow up faster. *Kirby joins Star Fox's battle against Star Wolf. *Mario and Kirby, Pikachu and Link, Samus and Fox, Yoshi and DK, Ness and Jigglypuff and Luigi and Captain Falcon all duke it out. *The starter 14 are taken into a warm hole similar to the one from the first game *Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu are reawakened from an unknown sleep and decide to have an specatated spar *Princess Peach is kidnapped during this fight. *The Ice Climbers protect Peach as they've freed her prior to Mario's arrival. They are in Pokémon Stadium. *Ness explores Eagleland *Mario, Kirby and Pikachu continue on Bowser's tail on hopes of getting answers on Peach. Instead Pikachu is poisoned and Mario and Kirby are challenged to a Smash Showdown with Ness joining them in Fourside. *A Bob-omb comes and explodes an entire pile automatically defeating Mario, Ness, Kirby and Bowser. *Yoshi reaches for a flower on his stage for a cure of a disease *The Yoshi Legion attacks the Mushroom Kingdom accusing them of stealing their fruit. *DK partols the jungle *Fox and Wolf take each other on, *Samus is trying to protect one of the Metroids from Ridley *Samus and Fox fight back numerous monsters in Kraid's stomach *The Pokémon have a dance party on the beach and Jigglypuff finally attempts to get some recognition. *Captain Falcon races Samurai Goroh...but Goroh falls off track. *A secret scroll contains all info on the Triforce and Hyrule's History. *Event 24M The Yoshi Herd- Yoshi takes on the army of invading Yoshis. *Event 4M Dino-wrangling: Yoshi attempts defeating the leader of the Legion. *Event 13M Yoshi's Egg- The entire Yoshi race has been captured and set for execution! Except our favorite Yoshi, and one last egg. It's up to Yoshi to protect this orphaned child from Fox, Donkey Kong and Pikachu. *Samus continues her hunt for Ridley *Popo and Nana are climbing Icicle Montain to make it to All-Star valley. *Kirby explores All Stars valley. *Pikachu follows Kirby through All-Star Valley *Ness returns to Onett via PK Teleport *Nana and Popo finally make it to Ness *Zelda and Link take on Ganondorf in Hyrule Temple. *Samus returns to defeat DK and shoots him with Charge Shot *Event 17M Bounty Hunters: C.Falcon and Samus fight for Bowser's Bounty *Event 23M Slippy's Invention- The last baby Yoshi has come back for revenge! The only way to get him off their tail is for Fox and Falco to engage them in combat. However Slippy's new invention may give them a bit of an edge.... *Event 43M Birds of Prey- After Falco leaves Fox's team since he sees how capable Captain Falcon is, Fox fights to get his friend back. *Sheik becomes a seperate person from Zelda as Kirby's Cutter (being based off of the Cutter from the Anime) seperates them after it is reflected by (TBA). *Event 9M Hide 'n' Sheik: Now that Sheik is free she's become extremely hostile and it's up to Link to win her allegiance in a battle. *Mario is temporarily given psychic powers by Ness and he has a vision that Zelda's soul has not yet left the Realm. *Sheik has realized Zelda has not left our Realm and the two briefly speak as the look up, hoping Kirby can get the Sun and Moon Rods back. *Event 29M Triforce Gathering- Link and Zelda engage the final duel against Ganondorf. *Link reverts himself back to his youth as Zelda and Sheik support him. *Event 47M Trophy Tussle 3- Majora lures Link away from his friends so he can kill them. *Kirby and Pikachu try reaching the Star Fox ship, Samus' ship and the Blue Falcon. *Master Hand repowers Bowser to enter his Giga Form as Mario, Yoshi and Peach attempt to fight back on a very stylized Final Destination. *Event 51M The Showdown- Someone has to take on Mewtwo, Giga Bowser and Ganondorf all on at once. *Event 50M Final Destination Match- Someone takes on Master and Crazy Hand *A prelude to the Subspace Emmissary Saga featuring all of the characters lives before Subspace Emmisary *Event 45M Game & Watch Forever!- Mr.Game & Watch attempts to fight off his Subspace clones. *Subspace Emmissary *Mail Snatch- Tom Nook snatches Rega's mail with a remaining message from the guardians and Rega has to get it back. *Wire Frame Mac is an advanced fighting wire frame created by Master Hand in Generations. *Smash Run based arc. *(9/1/10) The second annual tournament was starting. Many of the Mushroom Kingdom including Princess Peach were watching. Link was awaiting three opponents to begin the opening game. Suddenly a small stone falls from the sky, soon to be revealed as Kirby. Pikachu quickly arrived on the scene. Mario arrived on the scene quickly as well and soon the battle began. It was interrupted mid way by Bowser who bombed the stadium forcing everyone to evacuate. *Event 38M: Super Mario Bros. 2 Ideas *Only chosen Smash Brothers (and sisters) are allowed to fight. Certain characters are able to be summoned and all others (obtainable trophies such as, Paula, Silver, E.T.C) live peacefully in the world of Smash. *It should be noted he initially cut of his feet to stop blood from rushing from to them. When teleported into Orusuta's third incarnation he didn't need to do it as G-Forces were invented. *He was the fastest until Sonic was born in the Brawl Orutura incarnation *Wii Fit Trainer ♂ and ♀ could be siblings, cousins or a couple. *The Swarm is negative Smash energy.